Changes
by Poinkychan
Summary: This used to be the start of a novel length fic, but it was so long ago I have forgotten the plot. So for now this is a one shot, focused on the last moment of one Draco Malfoy.


PROLOGUE

Draco looked straight ahead, a sudden calm coming over him. His eyes reflected none of their usual cold hardness, but merely a sad realisation. In the murky depths of his grey pupils the light was dimming. There was no streak of silver resentment and anger. He deserved this. He deserved every little bit of pain that was coming his way. And it was coming, he knew. He knew because he was staring at it dead on; waiting. It would be a while though. He had time to think, time to take it all in. Take everything around him in. The world was collapsing. The sky fell to meet the soil at his knees. The earth he was swirling around his fingers smelled whole and rich, reminding him of happier days. In those last few minutes Draco noticed every blade of grass whispering in the wind. Raindrops covered him like stars in the night sky, each one hitting with its own ray of light, pummelling him with a strange sense of euphoria. Euphoria. Not what he expected to be feeling right now at all. He expected fear, pain, anguish… not happiness.

He looked to his left and watched the lake stretch beyond him, deep and full of mystery, reflecting the storm cloud grey of the sky. Draco savoured this sight – this pure part of life, nature. It was beautiful. With a twinge of regret, he turned away from the water to face what he knew he must. Screwing his eyes shut, Draco took a deep, heaving breath. _It shouldn't be this hard, _he thought, _I've seen scenes like this so much…_But this was different. This was _his_ war. In a moment of resolve, he swung is head to the right and gazed upon the full horror he'd shielded himself from so far.

Across the grounds of Hogwarts, the earth was stained red. Blood flowed from the hundreds of bodies strewn across the land and began to seep into the lake, like rust gathering on precious silver. It was silent now. Before, the air had been rent with the agonised cries of fallen warriors, but now there was nothing but Draco, the stars, the rain, and his fate. He chose this. It was what he had to do, and he knew it. It was nearly time.

Looking up at the castle tower where he knew the infirmary lay, he focused all of his remaining energy on the emotions running rampant through his body. He closed his eyes and prayed that she would be alright, that she would live through this hell. Because he had no choice but to do this, to protect her. It was the only way.

"_Take care of her, Potter. You know what I mean. Don't let this-" he gestured to the chaos around them- " all be in vain. She must live and love. I know we haven't exactly been… great… with one another, and believe me this is almost painful to say, but I don't trust anybody to keep her safe more than I trust you. Please, I'm begging you. Make her happy" He had looked Harry in the eye through the whole speech, and watched as the raven haired boy in front of him looked at him in bewilderment, before realisation set in._

"_Malfoy, this isn't the only way! You don't have to do this!"_

_Draco shook his head, "you don't get it, do you Harry? This is the only way this mess can end. You'll understand one day, I promise. I can't explain now. It's time. Give this to her for me." He passed Harry a small envelope, and in the moment Harry took to stare at the letter, Draco turned on his heel and raced away to face the end – ignoring Harry's cries for him to return._

Now here he was, the last barrier between the world and peace. He turned to face forward again, ready to accept his burden.

"Lets seal this deal shall we, father?"

A cold sneer came across Lucius Malfoy's face as he looked at his only son. His heir.

"You will do this, to what end? How can you ensure her safety?"

"I trust you, father. A Malfoy keeps his word. Finish the deal."

Lucius grabbed his son's head roughly by his hair, jamming the muggle revolver against his temple.

"Any last words, son?"

Draco looked up into his fathers eyes.

"I love y—"

BANG.

A gunshot emanated throughout Hogwarts, and Ginny Weasley awoke with a start, clutching her hair at the temples and screaming his name in a heart-wrenching wail that spoke only off loss and grief.


End file.
